darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Stressed to Kill
Plot Summary Darkwing comes across some strange crimes and finds out that Quackerjack and Megavolt are the ones behind them. The strange thing is that the citizens of St. Canard don't seem to care what happens and calmly give the criminals anything they ask for. Darkwing can't believe what's going on. He tries to stop the two and overreacts causing the stage they were on to collapse on himself. Darkwing decides it's time that he learned to relax. After a short try with the book that Launchpad had, Darkwing goes to a clinic and does not know that it is being run by Megavolt and Quackerjack. He finds out too late that it is them and gets hit with a relaxitron ray gun. Darkwing returns home relaxed to the point that nothing bothers him, not even Gosalyn causing mayhem in the house and destroying things. Gosalyn is determined to snap him out of it so she and Launchpad take him to face off against Megavolt and Quackerjack. Unfortunately, the confrontation doesn't go as planned and they get away. Megavolt plugs into a power pole to recharge himself and accidentally destroys the relaxitron gun and causes a blackout. Quackerjack then starts a fire to light the evening and the fire quickly spreads. They panic and try to get the fire department to put it out, but the firemen aren't worried about it since they were relaxed by the relaxitron. Lauchpad is driving the Ratcatcher and has to stop all of a sudden and throws Darkwing to where Megavolt and Quackerjack are. They beg Darkwing to help but all he wants to do is roast weenies. Launchpad and Gosalyn get to the scene and Gosalyn asks them whythey haven't tried to put out the fire. Megavolt gets an idea and electrifies a fire hydrant and it bursts spraying water everywhere, but it also causes a flood. They all get on a rubber raft an Gosalyn gets an idea and puts Darkwing with Megavolt and splashes them with water. This shock brings Darkwing back to normal. They are washed into the water plant and Darkwing is able to stop the flow of water. Megavolt and Quackerjack try and escape, but Darkwing stops them too. Drake, Launchpad, and Gosalyn are on a picnic and witness Megavolt and Quackerjack getting on each others nerves. Quotes Megavolt: Drat, my battery must be running low. Quackerjack: Oh, good going, Sparky. Megavolt: Don't call me Sparky! : "Singed but triumphant!" :— Darkwing Duck, for the third time. : :Quackerjack: C'mon, let's go wreak some havoc, (Chuckles) Sparky. :Megavolt: (Groans) Don't call me Sparky! : :Megavolt: (Mockingly in anger) "Let's zap everyone in the city," you said. "Let's dress up like pirates," you said. :Quackerjack: (Trying not to lose his temper) Hey, why don't ya just relax, Sparky? :Megavolt: (Losing his temper) Don't call me Sparky, and I am relaxed! I, AM, RE, LAXED!! :: "Who? What? Where? When? And sometimes why?" ::— Darkwing is confused. :: ::Quackerjack: It's Darkwing Duck! ::Megavolt: We're saved! ::Quackerjack: (To Darkwing) Oh, quick, do something! ::Darkwing: No problemo. ::(Megavolt and Quackerjack cheer) ::Darkwing: (Pulls a cocktail wiener out) After all, if there's one thing a fire's good for, it's toasting Krazy Kevin's Klassic Kocktail Wienies. (Roasts it and eats it) Mmm. You know, you really should try one. Really. You'll love them. ::(Megavolt and Quackerjack breaks down crying in concern) :: ::: "Nice shootin', Quackie. But isn't a fire engine supposed to spray water?" ::: "Of course not! Then it'd be a water engine!" :::— Megavolt and Quackerjack discuss linguistics. ::: :::Quackerjack: Well, what're you waiting for, Sparky? Hurry up and recharge your battery! :::Megavolt: Don't call me Sparky! Notes References * Gosalyn's remark of "Hero twiddles while St. Canard burns," is a reference to Nero, who is known as the emperor who "fiddled while Rome burned". Continuity * The "Singed but triumphant!" running gag previously appeared in "Dirty Money" and "Can't Bayou Love". * The "Who? What? Where? When? Why?" joke is repeated in "Kitchen Clean-Up". * Quackerjack cries in this episode along with Megavolt in this episode; When Darkwing, while too relaxed, is roasting a cocktail wienie (Even though Megavolt and Quackerjack were the ones who made Darkwing too relaxed with the relaxitron in the first place). The other two episodes Quackerjack cries in are "Toys Czar Us" (Two times; the first time when he is happy to make the kids work for money to buy is toys, and when he was in despair over his toy utopia being knocked down) and "Jail Bird" (When he lost his wackiness to Negaduck and is desperate to ask Darkwing for help to get his wackiness back) * Megavolt cries in this episode along with Quackerjack in this episode; When Darkwing, while too relaxed, is roasting a cocktail wienie (Even though Megavolt and Quackerjack were the ones who made Darkwing too relaxed with the relaxitron in the first place). The other three episodes Megavolt cries in are "Twitching Channels" (When he couldn't find the right frequency on the antenna to get himself and Darkwing back to their homeworld from the real world), "Just Us Justice Ducks, Part 2" (In sarcasm when the doctors tell him they need electricity to run the hospital), and "Clash Reunion" (When he is happy to see Darkwing having his confidence back). He also almost cried in "The Frequency Fiends" (When Darkwing ties him onto a chair over a disagreement on using either the negative or positive polarity on the Gosalyn energy clones). * Quackerjack speaks in a German accent while in the guise as Dr. Heebie. The first time he spoke in a German accent while in the guise of a psychiatrist is "Days of Blunder." Milestones * This episode marks the first appearance of the relaxitron and the Shubird Theater. Errors * The club that Darkwing uses to clobber the jack-in-a-box suddenly disappears when he is dragged to the chair. Other * The Toon Disney version of this episode cuts a part from the Shubird Theater scene, namely between Darkwing running to Quackerjack and commenting on the audience's passivity. The biker gang leader's one line in the episode is thus cut. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes available on DVD